1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and to a method for receiving an image containing character area and figure area, and for translating a character portion of a received image to a different, specified, language, and for outputting a figure including the translation in the specified language of the character area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of translation devices and methods have been proposed for receiving an image containing character area and figure area, and for translating a character portion of the image to a different, specified language, and outputting a figure including the translated character portion.
In conventional translation devices, translation of characters in a document is performed, and a number and size of translated characters is compared with those of the original character area. Then, any necessary adjustments are made to the character area of the translated characters. If the resulting character area cannot be fitted along with the figure area in the same page as used in the corresponding document, due to a change in text length as a result of translation, the figure area is moved to a different page. If a figure area is moved to a different page, as described, an incorrect reference to the figure may result. For example, if a description “FIG. 2 in page 5” is included in a character area of an original document, and the figure area is moved to a different page upon translation, and FIG. 2 is consequently included in a page which is not page 5, the reference to the figure will be erroneous.